Heart of Lies
by sexy-fleur
Summary: *FORMERLY TITLED "LIES"* Warning: this is a rather disturbing fic. What if Lily Potter had other interest...*love* interests? What if...Harry was not really James's? What if everyting was different? Find out here :) Rated R for language and sexuality
1. These Dreams

Title: Heart of Lies  
Rating: R for sexual situations and future language.  
Summary: A twist on the facts....everything is different. If James and Lily had...other interests. _Love _interests.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Ohh.....ohhhh....."  
  
Sweat poured down her face and back as Lily finally fell back onto the sheets after a long night of making love.  
  
"That was wonderful," she whispered to her black-haired lover as his hands drew away from her body at last. "I...I don't want this to stop. Tell me we're not stopping..."  
  
"We have to," he whispered back. "Can't risk getting home too late."  
  
"I told you he wouldn't be back until seven." She looked at the clock. "That's five hours from now."  
  
"We can't risk anything, Lily. I'm actually surprised we've gone on this long."  
  
"Oh, but in a good way." She inched her way closer to him. "When I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be."  
  
"Me either. But you have to promise me something." She wrapped the sheets around her chest, sat up, and looked intently at him. "If anybody gets wind of this, you know nothing. Got it?"  
  
"Of course." She kissed him one last time. "I need to go." His eyes were allowed one last look at her perfect body while she dressed, slowly so that he could have one last pleasure.   
  
When her robes were finally over her head, he turned away, disgruntled. It was never certain the next the time they could get together, and they cherished every second they were.  
  
"I'll see you soon. Swear." She headed to the bedroom door, opened it, and turned around: "I love you, Sirius."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, so this isn't quite what you had in mind...actually, it wasn't AT ALL what you had in mind. It's disturbing, yes, to think that Lily would cheat on James like that, but keep in mind this is FANFICTION.net and I am free to toy with the events in the book as I wish. Please no flames, or at least do it in a nice way. I DO understand this isn't normal, yes, but to me, ff.net can be all about playing with the facts and embellishing stories that people have already done. So there.  
  
Disclaimer: Lily Evans Potter and Sirius Black belong to J.K. Rowling...in more wholesome forms, of course =)


	2. Indecent Exposure

Title: Lies  
Rating: R for sexual situations, future language, and future violence.  
Chapter 2: Indecent Exposure  
Chapter Summary: Lily reflects on her shortcomings; an interlude with James  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Once she was sure Sirius was asleep, Lily took her wand from her robes and Apparated home.   
"God, I hope James didn't get home early," she thought just as she dissapeared.   
  
She appeared merely seconds later in hers' and James' home in Godric's Hollow, appearing unruffled... yet a bit worried. Sometimes, James returned home early. The house was completely dark and still; it didn't seem as though anybody was home. She hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom; all clear. After this wave of panic subsided, Lily relaxed and reflected on the evening. It had started with a candlelit supper conjured by Sirius with a bottle of especially seducing wine. She had asked, "Will we be served dessert tonight?" He responded with "I know of something better" and took her into his arms.  
  
Lily changed and hopped into bed, desperately fantasizing about Sirius being here with her. She didn't feel guilty of this, nor did she ever have regrets. Strange, it was, that she never felt as though she were cheating or hurting James in any way. In fact, she could'nt even think of her being married to James Potter anymore. Subconciously, she felt that James was simply a man she lived with, and that Sirius Black was her real love in life....  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had all started one Saturday evening in late fall of last year. James and his friend Remus Lupin had been called to an emergency attack concerning Death Eaters and a couple of Muggles, and Liy was left alone at her house with nothing but Witching Hour reruns and a box of chocolate chews. Very bored and VERY unhappy with the way James was always gone during the night, she sent for Sirius to send his head over to her fireplace. After a very l-o-n-g conversation that was steadily growing more intimate, Lily worked up the courage to ask him over. He had Apparated over, neither of them knowing what was soon to come.  
  
"Where were we?" he asked when he appeared behind her.  
  
"I don't know...." She grinned and used her wand to turn on the wizard stereo. "I was just playing some of this sappy romantic music..."  
  
"Oh, it's not sappy," he said as he put his hands around her waist. She followed suit and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they danced rhythmically in place to the soft piano and string ensemble track. Not far into the song, they lost their balance and Lily tripped on his feet. Down they went onto the satin sofa, laughing at their own mistake and silliness. However, Lily suddenly felt the most remarkable sensation of Sirius' weight on hers. Must to her startling displeasure, he hurriedly got off and sat on the sofa as she repositioned herself into a much more "un-compromising" situation. They faced each other, overtaken by this sudden turn of lustful events. and looking at each other in the most desperate need of passion you could dream.   
  
He slowly leaned in...  
"Wait." Lily interrupted, turning away slightly.  
"What?" Sirius responded soothingly, trying to keep it as modest as possible.  
"I just...I don't..."  
James!  
  
Suddenly, body overpowered mind and strength as she turned to him and locked her lips with his. Caught up in the rush of sensations, Sirius could only think of how beautiful she was, how wonderfully their bodies complimented each other's, how an incredibly deep sexual passion was emerging from even the slightest kiss.  
  
Lily could only think, "Oh, my God...I'm kissing my husbands's best friend." Again, her body overcame the negative dwellings in her mind as she wrapped her arms around him while he did the same, not even thinking she was "cheating" on James. Before she knew it, they were upstairs, taking off each other's clothes and losing control.  
  
Lily never thought anything of it. And later on...  
  
"James could learn a thing or two from you, Sirius." Thus started their forbidden yet wonderful love affair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Back in the present)  
  
James never knew anything. He never questioned her vast collection of silky lingerie, nor her disinterest in intimacy. He figured it was one of those "female hormonal problems" that went away after a bit...but it never did. Lily would have much preferred to never be intimate with James, but figured it was her only guard against suspicion. It kept him happy, to say the least, and it was only this that kept them a *real* couple. Lily was rather amused at James' naivete, at his complete unknowing of everything that went on. However, he knew a bit more than she thought...  
  
Movement downstairs inquired that James had just Apparated home. Lily dove under the covers and pretended to be asleep as he walked up the stairs and took off his cloak.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily wasn't dumb; she could act well.  
  
"Hmmm?" she muttered, pretending to be just awakening.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
"I found that out," she said with a smile, still pretending she was tired.  
  
He got on the bed and leaned next to her, desperately hoping this could be one of those nights he got lucky.  
  
"Doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Hmm...besides sleeping?" He laughed.  
  
"No, I mean...want to do something?"  
  
"Like what?" Lily knew where this was leading, but kept pressing her naive trip.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." He started kissing her neck. "Maybe do a little love before our hectic Tuesday starts tomorrow?"   
  
She didn't return the kisses.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
He became immediately disgruntled.  
  
"Come on, baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I'm tired and want to go to sleep." She rolled over, hoping he would drop the subject. Unfortunately, he never did.  
  
"Come on, Lils...I had a rough night."  
  
"Yes, me too. Which is why I am tired, genius."  
  
The two never really *fought* like unhappily married couples, but arguments grew steadily worse.  
  
"Lily...you say this all the time. Do it for me?"  
  
But the only answer he got was slow and steady breathing as his uncommitted wife pretended to sleep.  
  
He sighed and fell asleep, too.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: That is chapter two. Flames are alright, as long as you don't cuss the fucking hell out of me. Wait...that was a contradiction, wasn't it? Lol...  
  
Disclaimer: She won't want to claim them now, but Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Forbidden Discovery

Lies 

By ~*sexy_fleur*~ 

Title: Lies Rating: R for sexual situations, language, and future violence. Chapter 2: Forbidden Discovery Chapter Summary: At a Hogwarts reunion, James stumbles upon Lily and Sirius... 

*********************************************************** 

"Wake up." 

"Hmmm?" 

"Come on, Lily, we have to get going. We've got that reunion this morning, remember?" 

"Huh?" Her brain tried to absorb the conversation being fed to her... "Oh, right! Shit, that was today, wasn't it?" 

Fortunately, he didn't hear her distasteful bit of profanity that, unknowingly, came from a long year of sleeping with somebody other than him. 

"Yes, Lily, it was today." He seemed upset. 

"What's wrong, James?" She crawled across the bed to where he was tying his semi-dress robes. 

"Nothing." Riiiiiight. 

Not willing to push the conversation, she started towards her walking closet and picked out a set of satin, emerald dress robes. She proceeded to pull them on...but not before concealing herself in the bathroom. 

What is she doing? he thought. Why would she hide from me to get dressed? He was in awe. Before now, nothing had seemed uncertain in their marraige. But now...with that missing part called intimacy and a desperate want to hide from each other. The more she bent, the more he gave in. Nothing seemed right anymore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They rushed through platform 9 and 3/4, desperately hoping the train would not leave without them. A horn sounded through the station, signifying the departure of the only train in sight; the one to Hogsmeade, where old veterans of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were having their ten-year reunion. They hurried up through the door, just as the conductor was closing it. 

"Right, hurry through." 

They followed suit. 

"James?" 

"Peter!" It was Peter Pettigrew, one of James' old friends from Hogwarts. Not too bright, not particularly charming or attractive, but loyal...seemingly. (i.e. book three lol) 

"We're sitting down here, come on." 

There they discovered Remus Lupin and one of Lily's old friends, Marissa Bogtrotter [lol]. 

"Marissa!" Lily exclaimed. Literally, she had not seen either of them since 7th year. 

"How are you doing? God, you look wonderful!" 

"You, too!" They hugged quickly, laughing and acting as though they were still in school. 

"I am so sorry I never made it to your wedding. Vacation time in Majorca will do that to you." She laughed. "I heard it was beautiful." 

"It was. I've got photographs and videos at home; maybe you could drop by some time...?" 

"Absolutely." As they sat adjacent to the men, Lily wondered vaguely if she should confide in anybody about her rather sinful acts of remorse...? Nah. Best leave it to herself. 

"You know, my grandparents once lived near Godric's Hollow, in, umm...Diggle Creek! That's it." 

"Yes, we go there often. Has - has - " She wondered if she should ask is Sirius was there. "Did Sirius catch this train?" 

"No, he's been in Hogsmeade for about a week, doing work for Dumbledore and the Ministry. Something about the Misuse of Muggle Legislature or something." She laughed. "Something political like that. Why do you ask?" 

Lily wanted to tell Marissa. Just to tell anybody! 

"Oh, I just wondered. Remus and Peter are here; I figured he might be, but it doesn't matter. So - " she grinned, "How's Douglas?" 

"Fantastic." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Before they knew it, Lily and Marissa were walking in the Three Broomsticks bar in Hogsmeade. Immediately, Lily discovered Sirius drinking a lite spirit, in the company of some other former students. She walked along the back wall, desperately trying to avoid him. She could'nt let any accidental display of affection sneak past her husband, or anyone else, for that matter. At that moment, he turned and caught her eye, pupils glistening. She gasped, smiled shortly, and kept walking with Marissa, feeling overly self-concious of her every action. 

"What was that all about?" questioned Marissa of her strange behavior. 

"Nothing. Come on, let's go...shop." She started heading out the door, until she was stopped by Kaylin Bridson and Ashely Costello. 

"Lily!" 

"Kaylin! Oh, Ashely!" 

"Come here, Sirius has been looking for you all morning." 

"A-And why is th-that?" Lily started panicking. 

"Oh, nothing. He's with James now. Just...go over." 

They nudged her along, as they all knew they were very good friends. In fact, she desperately wanted to see him, but was worried a passionate phrase woul escape her lips. Before she knew it, she was seated next to him at the table, with James on her right. 

"Lily." He gave her a smile, a smile that made him appear even more handsome than he was. 

James was suspicious of this...that was no normal smile, That was a passionate smirk. That was the kind of smile James gave Lily when he wanted to make love. 

"It's been awhile," Lily said, plastering on a fake smile, really wanting to be away from the situation. 

"Not really. I was just telling James here about how we've been seeing each other a lot lately." 

"You have?" James said, surprised. 

Lily gave Sirius a look that suggested she would kill him if he continued to speak. 

"Lily?" James questioned that expression. 

"Sirius, come with me for a minute," she said, rising from the table and hurrying away. 

"Right." He followed her, everyone else looking completely baffled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Lily, what are you doing?" asked Sirius as he ran after her. She was running to behind the bar, then stopped when she was in the alley. 

"Listen, Sirius. They can't know anything. Anything. Don't you understand? James wouls kill me if he found out. You have to believe me." 

"Lily, I understand that. I know what you're saying. I was just having some fun." He looked at her. "I'm sorry." They, unknowingly, he locked his lips with hers. 

Little did they know that James was coming around the corner... 

"Lily?" 

They stopped immediately. 

"Shit." 

**************************************************** 

A/N: Ok...in case you didn't notice, I am overjoyed that we can upload WordDoc files now! Now I can finally use *drumroll, please* italics, bold type, different fonts, etc.! This was my first story (or chapter) that I have been able to use these features (my Word program is too outdated to save as HTML). So...applaud me! Lol... 

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize are the work of J.K. Rowling...unfortunately :) Any you do not recognize (such as Marissa Bogtrotter) are the work of moi. 

Now, review si vous plait! 

Sincerely, 

~*sexy_fleur*~ 

...who is overjoyed that I can save Word docs!!! 


	4. James

  
Title: Lies  
Rating: R for sexual situations, language, and future violence.  
Chapter 4: James  
Chapter Summary: What was James thinking about all this?  
  
Previously...  
"Lily?"  
They stopped immediately.  
"Shit."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Amazingly, strangely, by the oddest power ever...James chose to completely forget about the incident....or at least for as long as Lily was concerned. He thought about it day and night, yes, but he never questioned his wife. He never did anything of the sort. He figured that she would never, ever do anything like that.   
  
[Yes, my readers, this is really weird...but I'm under serious writer's block dammit! :)]  
  
And why would she? She was Lily Evans...the oh-so-humble Lily Evans. Beautiful, intelligent, and modest, with the makings of a prom queen and a school geek rolled into one. Why else had he married her? James knew that she was honest and loyal...or so he thought. Had she simply deceived him? Was Lily far different than James thought she was? Nothing seemed right anymore. It was like the once-happily married couple were completely detached and separated from each other. Not physically...but in spirit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a week after the Hogwarts reunion. After letting this unfortunate turn of events rumble through and past his heart, he found himself still married to that red-haired woman with a zest for life and the ability to turn the heads of every young man alive. Unsurprisingly, of course. James figured if he really wanted to do that, he would have made some kind of political move. But to no avail.  
  
He was searching through old photo albums one day...but not for any particular reason. It seemed that his soul wanted proof that they were in love, but James didn't know this. The albums started with snapshots from their days at Hogwarts. He saw numerous photographs of Quidditch victories, late-night common room parties, and everything that made Hogwarts...well, Hogwarts. As the pages turned, more pictures were seen of James and Lily being...er...*snuggly*, in a manner of speaking. They didn't know it then, but they had been very much in love during their sixth and seventh years...or so he thought. Finally, he came across some professional photographs of their wedding.   
  
James couldn't help but smile; he remembered those ridiculous, black dress robes with the bow tie, and how beautiful his bride looked in satiny white. Snapshots included them kissing, dancing, and smashing cake into each other's faces (which Lily had resisted yet, actually, enjoyed). At this one picture, the photographic selves of James and Lily were currently picking up pieces of cake and doing this over and over and over, as was custom in moving pictures. The Lily in the picture looked up at the real James and waved. This was amusing, yet it got him thinking...  
  
Had Lily and Sirius been in love all this time? Even before now?  
  
James closed the photo album with a snap. Little did he know that, there on the next page, was a picture of James and his parents waving and smiling, with Lily and Sirius in the background, behind the shadows....kissing.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Cliffie Alert! Cliffie Alert! Lol...next chapter will be Lily's space where we go through her thoughts. She has a couple flashbacks of Hogwarts, and we learn of an old trial in which she had to decide which one she loved...Sirius, or James.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you recognize in the above chapter are the property of J.K. Rowling...although, after reading this, she'll wish she ever even *made* the characters :) hehe j/k...  
  
  
  



	5. Trials & Tribulations

Title: Lies  
Rating: R for sexual situations, language, and future violence.  
Chapter 5: Trials & Tribulations   
Chapter Summary: Lily reflects on an age-old trial of deciding who to love...be it James or Sirius. Feeling awful, she gets with Sirius again...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As a result from all this, Lily felt like she was suddenly disconnected from the world. She hardly ever spoke with James, couldn't see Sirius... her whole world had collapsed around her, leaving her stumbling through the wreckage of deceit and betrayal.  
  
One day, some invisible force took her to the attic, unknowingly because she felt like she needed some sort of rememberance of her childhood...when everything seemed right. It was a dusty, five-feet-tall hole in the ceiling, but it was an attic, and it held the things most dear to her. She blew the dust off a familiar-looking trunk emblazoned with:  
  
LILY AMANDA EVANS  
HOGWARTS 1976  
  
The opening rim was practically rusted, but Lily proceeded to lift the top and peer down at its contents.  
  
A wave of nostalgia rushed over her as she recognized a collection of schoolbooks, graded assignments, and old quills. Her black robes sat folded neatly in the corner; she took them out and held them under her chin, gaping at how small she used to be. Snapshots and other magical devices were cluttered around the middle, the ink and parchment all presumably withered and useless.  
  
One item caught Lily's eye...it was a diary. Her old diary from seventh year. She had others upstairs from earlier periods, but how strange it was that seventh year's was here. What was she doing, keeping it apart? Why was it here, of all places...?  
  
Then she remembered. God, the memories flooded back like a tidal wave of tears and laughter rolled into one. Lily opened the red-bound book and a single, dried, book-pressed rose fell out.  
  
***  
FLASHBACK  
***  
  
"I want you all to write me a five-page essay on the War of the Wizards in 1593, due Friday, and include details on the mass murdering of all French Veelas as a result of the repeal at the Office of Magical Creatures," said Professor Hart. The bell rang as the students proceeded to pack up their things, anxious to get away from the rigors of History of Magic, a truly boring subject.  
  
"Five pages?!" exclaimed Marissa. "How am I supposed to do that above all my Charms research?"  
  
"It's okay, we have a week!" Julie responded, wondering how on earth she put up with Marissa. "Besides, the Charms stuff isn't that hard. You know Professor Boobly-Fink [a/n: lol!] isn't too picky."  
  
Beside them, Lily was concentrating on a crumpled piece of paper, obviously containing some sort of delightful news.  
  
"Lily?" Julie waved her hand in front of her face, but to no avail. "Hell-oooo!!!" Sneaking a peek at the paper, she grinned, turned to Marissa, and said, "It's from James."  
  
"James?" said Lily, lifting her head.  
  
"Yes, didn't James send you another love note?" They giggled.  
  
"Ermm...right. It's a note from...*James*" Lily, appearing distressed, scrunched the note into her pocket and led them out of the room. Marissa and Julie glanced ucomfortably at each other.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Sirius...where are we going?"  
  
"Sshh! We can't let anybody hear us. And James doesn't know I took his cloak."  
  
Lily and Sirius were sneaking away from the Hogwarts castle that evening, under James' famous Invisibility Cloak. The moon was rising slowing, casting milky light across the trees in the Forbidden Forest...which was where they were headed at the moment.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest?"  
  
He laughed. "Right. There's no place else to go in that castle where we are'nt being watched or followed. There's absolutely no privacy. Especially with those first years running around."  
  
"Lest we forget *we* used to be 'those first years,'" Lily responded. "But...what are we doing that requires so much *privacy*?"  
  
"Just wait."   
  
She had no idea.  
  
They hurried into the forest, Lily surprised and Sirius rather anticipating. From the light of his wand, they made their way to an empty clearing, surrounded by twelve or so tall, oak trees. The area was almost completely hidden away from the nearby village and, more importantly, the castle. Sirius pointed his wand to the ground and whispered an incantation. The ground became clean and about as soft as a hundred pillows. Impressed, Lily sat and marveled at this clever spell.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" He kneeled beside her.  
  
"I figured I might need it one day." She had no idea what this meant, but proceeded to talk...  
  
"Sirius...they all think it's James. The notes, the flowers...what am I supposed to do? He's madly in love with me, and all the while I'm sneaking off with you to go kiss behind the greenhouses." She paused. "And everyone's certain that he's about to ask me to marry him! Sirius..." She almost let a tear slide down her face, "I can't do this anymore. I love *you*"  
  
"Lily, I see it also. Don't think I'm just oblivious." He looked at her. "Sometimes, I just want to yell at James that you're mine and he has no right to come in. But Lily...it's impossible to guard against now. We're in seventh year, it's too late for us to come out and proclaim our 'undying love.'" She smiled a bit.  
  
"But Sirius, it just MIGHT be too late...how in the world will I be able to - " He cut her off by tapping his wand at the air and producing a beautiful pink rose.  
  
"It's the best I can do." She took it.  
  
"What, you mean the flower?" Lily tipped her face towards it and smelled the sweet perfume.  
  
"No, I mean...just being here with you. Until we find a way to tell James, we can just be here." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, planting his lips on hers. She let the flower fall from her hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their embrace grew increasingly passionate as they were swept up in the erotica of the kiss. Seizing the moment, Sirius moved forward and gently edged Lily to the ground. She knew what was coming, but didn't have the strength to resist it.   
  
She let him move his hands to the clasps on the neck of her robes, slowly undoing them and sliding the sleeves down her shoulders. Lily did the same to him, as they stripped off each other's under layers of clothing. They continued to kiss, until Sirius's hands began roaming down her body. Lily broke away and gave in to his touch.  
  
Minutes later, Lily and Sirius were in each other physically. They rocked back and forth in a rhythm, their bodies complimenting each other's beautifully. They finally climaxed and poured into each other.   
  
Exhausted, they collapsed on the ground, sweating and still holding each other like forever. Lily looked at Sirius and touched his face, finally believing they were meant to be together.  
  
The rose lay on the ground beside them.  
  
***  
FIN  
***  
  
So she still had it. She still had the little flower, an ominent reminder of that night during seventh year. Still rather ashamed she had done such a thing at age seventeen, Lily flipped through the diary pages to early April, where she read the following under April 4:  
  
*Dear Diary,  
I lost my virginity to Sirius tonight...*  
  
Lily stopped reading there. She closed the book, but somehow not at all ashamed anymore. She had done the right thing. It convinced her that Sirius was still supposed to be hers. Regaining her strength, Lily flipped open the diary and continued to read. She had sudden images of her crying over her would-be loss of having Sirius, her uncomfortable interludes with James. Why didn't I say no to him? she thought. Lily was always the nice one, though. It would'nt have been at all like her to turn down the attentions of an attractive and intelligent young man...even though Sirius fit those qualities, as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily?" Sirius opened the door. "Why are you here?" She stepped inside.  
  
"I just need to see you again. I've been - " She took a breath. "I've been thinking a lot, about how when we were in school and James liked me but I loved you...the point is that we were wrong. It wasn't too late." Lily embraced him. 'I should have never made the mistake of marrying James."  
  
"So you're figuring it out now. After five years of unhappiness with him?" They walked into the living room, still hugging. Lily was almost in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius...I'm sorry I ever did that. Even at our wedding, it was as if my fingers were crossed and I didn't plan to be with this man for the rest of my life. And then, almost a whole *year* later, I go back to you and allow my 'husband' to know what we're up to." Instead of a response, all she got was a kiss. As if on "auto-pilot," the two laid down and made illegal love once more.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: All right...the reviews have been coming in REAL slow. FF has made it easier with just a pop-up window (no more pushing the "back" button umpteen hundred times) so please? Thanx.  
  
Note to Prongs: I hope I answered your question. Lily was just in turmoil at the time of her marraige to James, and to put it simply, she wasn't brave enough to speak out. Now she's living with the consequences of an unhappy marraige, a deadly affair, and the suspicions of her husband (wow...sounds like a soap opera!). In other words, Lily is dumb (at least in my story) and didn't think that marrying James would cause so much hurt. The moral of this story? Trust your heart and follow your dream.  
  
Disclaimer: She's upset at her characters participating in such unGodly activities (lol) but they still belong to her...J.K. Rowling, I mean.  
  
Luv Always,  
sexy_fleur  
...the new L/S shipper! 


	6. The Unborn Soul

Title: Lies  
Rating: R for sexual situations, language, and future violence.  
Chapter 6: The Unborn Soul

Chapter Summary: Something's *happened* to Lily...

***********************************************************

About a month later...

************************************************************

"Let's just take a look here..."

The screen turned on with a flick of the doctor's wand, and an image started forming....

Lily's heart was racing a hundred miles per hour, definitely hoping that her recent fatigue and sickness was not what she thought it was. It seemed like she had been waiting hours with these magical devices resting on her stomach in a St. Mungo's hospital room. She just prayed there was nothing. That she was just ill. Maybe the flu...? Yes, that was it. She'd better ask for some medicine...

"That's it," said Dr. Fitch, gesturing towards a black-and-white patch of fuzz on the screen. "That's your baby."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" 

Lily lay in bed, twisted with anger, sadness, and...joy. The anger? Apparently her birth control spell hadn't worked that time. She was sure she had whispered the incantation correctly. But it was too late. No use on dwelling on a mistaken spell, right? It was too late.

The joy...of course she was thrilled. Lily...pregnant! She knew she had one day wanted to be a mother...and now was her chance. 

But the baby's was Sirius's. That wasn't so hard to stomach...in fact, she would rather her children fathered by him. Under terms with James, though, well it would be a scandal to find out. She could just imagine the rumors!  


"Did you hear?"

"Yes, Lily Potter! That tramp!"

"I can't *believe* she slept with her husband's best friend."

"And now she's pregnant!"

"_Scandalous!_"

Dammit! 

"What am I going to do?"

Here were the choices...one, she could just admit to James that she was sleeping with Sirius, and that her baby was Sirius's, and let Sirius have a part in the baby's life. OR she could always divorce James, run away with Sirius, get married and have *their* baby together. OR...(and here was the more realistic plan)...Lily would make sure to have a fling with James, guarding against pretense of the baby being anyone *but* his, and have it with him. Sirius would certainly know...but he would be broken-hearted...and the kid would never know his or her real father...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"James." He walked through the door and collapsed in an easy chair. "Rough day?" She leaned down and began massaging his shoulders, certainly hoping he was "in the mood" tonight. But wasn't he always? :)

"Hell yes. Had to deal with some witch in Dunmore, claiming there were Death Eaters outside her window. Turns out it was just some kids having some pre-Halloween fun. Imagine Apparating down there and searching *everywhere* for bad guys, thn returning with nothing. It was horrible."

Lily put on her best seductive voice and spoke:

"But I could always make you feel better. I had a rough day too, you know. We could both use a little..." she laughed, "pick-me-up, if you know what I mean."

"What *do* you mean?" asked her suspicious husband.

"Give me just a few minutes. I'll be upstairs." With that, Lily ran up.

"Women."

Up in their room, Lily put on the sexiest lingerie she had (which she usually reserved for Sirius's pleasure only) and fluffed up her hair. To match the red satin and lace of the lingerie, Lily smoothed on especially sexy red Chanel lipstick.

"Okay...here goes Plan C." She hid in the bathroom.

Moments later, James was heard coming up the stairs.

"Lily? What are you doing?" With that, she emerged.

"Oh, I was just getting dressed up for a little fun tonight," she said, walking toward him and smiling sneakily. Tugging at his work tie, she added, "it's been pretty boring around here lately."

"That's for sure," said James, watching as she took it off and unclasped his robes.

"Maybe now I can repay you....?" she said, throwing aside the robes. Lily stepped forward and planted her lips on his, like they used to do.

Their passion grew, and James lay his temptress on the bed, unlacing the ribbon of her nightie and slipping it up over her head. They continued to kiss, James pretty happy, and Lily basically trying to get some "work done." She wasn't interested in pleasure tonight; she was interested in making this baby *his*. Now when she told him he was a father, he would have somewhat of an idea of "where it came from," and only Lily had to know the truth.

Before dawn broke over the horizon, her plan had worked. 

"You're going to be a mom," Lily said to herself, holding James to her through a layer of sweat. She crawled to the front of the bed and laid down for good. "And it looks like James is going to sleep pretty well tonight!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily faked about two weeks of innocence. She was waiting a bit before she could tell James. But..._was _this the right thing? 

"James, we need to talk."

"I can't, Lily, I need to get to work. The minister's coming by today for his annual surveyance of the Auror's Guild."

"We need to talk," Lily repeated firmly. He turned to her.

"Shoot."

She spoke slowly and shakily: "James...I don't really know how to tell you this, it being so unexpected and all...but...but..."

"What is it?"

Lily took a _very deep_ breath and whispered,

"I'm pregnant." This took a moment to register, and then:

"Lily!"

"I know, we were going to wait a bit, at least until we thought both our jobs could handle it, but nonetheless..."

"No, that's fantastic! Really, it is!" He kissed her. "I can't believe it!"

And so he carried on…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: This chapter isn't very good, probably because I just started a new story called "Tears, Memories, and a Broken Past," and this one has no interest for me now. However, I plan to continue because I *hate* it when my stories are unfinished!

Disclaimer: Yes, our naught characters are in somewhat of a mild porno flick here, but oh well…it's my fic! The characters belong to the ever-humble J.K. Rowling. And I better not be an old lady in dentures by the time Book V is released!!!


End file.
